


Карамельные полоски

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CMNF / Naked Female Clothed Male, Casual Sex, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, For Science!, Heterosexual Sex, Metamorphmagus, PWP, Sex on Furniture, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: О некоторых экспериментах Снейпа
Relationships: Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Карамельные полоски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piparminttutangon raitoja](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673258) by rimpsessakerpeera. 



Стук в дверь отвлек темноволосого, одетого в черное мужчину от размышлений. Он собрал разложенные пергаменты и аккуратно поместил их в ящик стола.

— Войдите, — бросил он, поднимая взгляд к двери. 

В полумраке ярко-розовые волосы казались нелепыми и совершенно неуместными. Нимфадора Тонкс с любопытством оглядела кабинет Снейпа: аскетично, даже скупо обставленный, ничего лишнего, если не считать вытянувшихся вдоль стен полок, на которых громоздились древние книги и бесчисленные стеклянные колбы.

Черные глаза сидящего за столом Снейпа внимательно следили за тем, как с каждым шагом меняется цвет ее волос — от вызывающе розового до невнятного светло-русого, более подходящего к обстановке. Он что-то записал на пергаменте мелким, убористым почерком и кивнул на стул напротив:

— Садись. 

Тонкс взглянула на простой деревянный стул, который при всем желании нельзя было счесть удобным. Ножки его скрипнули по полу, когда Тонкс опустилась на жесткое потертое сиденье. Высокая спинка заставляла держать спину прямо. 

— Насколько твоя способность подчиняется разуму? — спросил он деловым тоном. Сразу к делу, не тратя времени на пустую болтовню. 

— Я почти полностью ее контролирую, — ответила Тонкс, в подтверждение своих слов тотчас меняя форму лица: оно вытянулось, превратившись из круга в овал, волосы потемнели и повисли вдоль щек сальными прядями, почти скрывая черные глаза, а нос выступил вперед, значительно увеличившись в размерах. При виде ее нового облика тонкие губы Снейпа сжались в едва различимую линию, а взглядом, который он кинул на свою копию женского пола, можно было убивать.

— Я могу изменить свою внешность как угодно. Цвет волос, рост, строение тела, черты лица, даже возраст. Очень, знаешь ли, удобно — можно выглядеть кем хочешь, и никто не догадается, если не знает, что это ты.

— Насколько тебе приходится концентрироваться для этого? — поинтересовался Снейп, снова помечая что-то на пергаменте. 

— Вначале было сложно сохранять новую внешность в течение долгого времени, но сейчас я делаю это почти не задумываясь. Обычно никаких трудностей... Разве что когда меня что-то отвлекает или под влиянием сильных чувств — в таком случае измененный облик удерживать труднее. Но, к счастью, это бывает редко, я научилась сохранять хладнокровие, особенно во время важных заданий.

На лице Снейпа промелькнуло подобие интереса, он поднял голову от записей и внимательно посмотрел на Тонкс.

— Какие именно чувства имеют такой эффект?

— Любые сильные эмоции, я же сказала. Гнев, любовь, радость, страх, — перечислила Тонкс, поднимая по пальцу на эмоцию, и добавила не задумываясь: — Ну и сексуальное возбуждение, конечно.

Поняв, что именно только что ляпнула, Тонкс покраснела до корней волос. Левая бровь Снейпа чуть приподнялась, когда он услышал последние слова, но его лицо тут же снова стало непроницаемым.

— На что чувства влияют легче всего?

— На волосы, — чуть подумав, ответила Тонкс. — Они почти сами меняют цвет, если я не обращаю на них внимания. Наверное, от человека зависит, но у меня эмоции видно по волосам так же ясно, как и по лицу.

— Можешь продемонстрировать, как именно меняется цвет? Или тебе нужно испытывать эти эмоции, чтобы получилось?

Тонкс снова задумалась, наморщив нос.

— Может, и выйдет, если я как следует сосредоточусь, но лучше всего получается, когда я по-настоящему что-то чувствую. Цвет — символ чувства, и нужный оттенок вряд ли удастся создать усилием воли. Хотя знаешь, на самом деле волосы не всегда отражают эмоции напрямую: они вполне могут быть красными, даже если я в тот момент себя так и не чувствую. Но нет, не думаю, что сумею показать тебе тебе идеальный пример, если не испытаю нужных эмоций.

— Разве ты не можешь использовать воображение? — ехидно спросил Снейп, бросая на нее скучающий взгляд.

— Воображение? Да ты не узнаешь воображение, даже если оно примется прямо перед твоим носярой танцевать румбу с твоим вчерашним обедом! 

Волосы Тонкс вспыхнули огненно-красным. Снейп мягко улыбнулся:

— Это все, на что ты способна, Нимфадора?

В бархатном голосе прозвучала презрительная нотка, от которой, как и от ненавистного имени, алое пламя волос разгорелось еще ярче. Потом цвет стал глубже, насыщеннее, чуть темнее — как терпкое густое вино.

Что-то в сидящем напротив мужчине пробуждало интерес, и Тонкс никак не могла понять, что именно — то ли его манера держаться, холодная и равнодушно-профессиональная, то ли голос, в котором сквозило ленивое презрение, то ли власть, которой дышало все его существо. Или, может, все вместе? Но чем бы это «что-то» ни было, оно не давало сосредоточиться и заставляло чувства метаться, как флаг на ветру. Чего Снейп, разумеется, не мог не заметить.

— Как я понимаю, красный имеет несколько значений... Он символизирует как гнев, так и страсть. А ты не выглядишь сейчас сердитой, хотя твои волосы и пылают алым.

Тонкс вспыхнула так, что на миг ей показалось, будто все вокруг сейчас загорится. Он догадался! Но почему ее вообще вдруг с такой силой потянуло к человеку на много лет старше? На нее это не похоже, так возбудиться от разговора с тем, к кому не испытываешь никаких особых чувств. Было страшно и в то же время интересно ощущать настолько острое физическое влечение, пусть даже к бывшему преподавателю зельеварения, который Тонкс никогда не нравился.

— Давай проведем маленький эксперимент, — негромкий голос вырвал ее из размышлений, вернув в реальность.

— Какой?

— Сначала встань.

Тонкс послушалась, вопросительно глядя на Снейпа. Тот вытащил новый, чистый лист пергамента.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты изменяла внешность по моим указаниям и сохраняла ее до тех пор, пока я не дам следующие. Поняла?

— Инструкции да, но не то, как это поможет тебе в исследованиях. 

— Тебе и не надо этого понимать, достаточно того, что понимаю я сам. Волосы до ключиц цвета корицы, рост чуть ниже, формы пышнее, возраст слегка за сорок.

Тонкс дернула носом, и через мгновение перед Снейпом уже стояла женщина средних лет с добрым лицом, которая одарила его материнской улыбкой и чуть нахмурилась, сложив руки на груди.

— Не думала, что такие женщины в твоем вкусе, — усмехнулась Тонкс, но Снейп только быстро нацарапал что-то на пергаменте и выдал следующее указание:

— Черные волосы до подбородка, худое лицо, подросток.

На месте Тонкс тут же оказалась худенькая девушка, очень похожая на студентку последних курсов Хогвартса. Даже ее манера держаться изменилась — теперь она вела себя совершенно как ученица перед строгим профессором, переминалась с ноги на ногу и отводила глаза. 

— Сгорбленная, морщинистая старуха.

С невообразимой быстротой девушку сменила седая ведьма, давно уже разменявшая восьмой десяток.

— Послушай-ка, юноша, как тебе не стыдно заставлять стоять старую, больную женщину? Где твои манеры?

Снейп только глаза закатил в ответ на ее дурачество.

— Платиновая блондинка с волосами до поясницы. Рост примерно сто восьмидесят сантиметров, острый подбородок, утонченные черты лицы, возраст около двадцати лет.

Подавив смешок, совершенно не подходящий аристократке, в которую она превратилась, Тонкс смерила Снейпа презрительным взглядом:

— Мог бы привести себя в порядок, Северус, прежде чем приглашать меня к себе. Ты же знаешь, как меня раздражает твой неаккуратный вид.

— Это научный эксперимент, а вовсе не детская игра, как ты с чего-то решила, Нимфадора. Но я могу его немного усложнить, если это поможет тебе понять, о каких важных вещах идет речь.

Снейп поднялся, обошел стол, остановившись перед горделивой блондинкой, и бросил взгляд на видневшиеся из-под мантии тонкие щиколотки.

— Ты тоже выглядишь не идеально, Нимфадора.

— Метаморфизм не касается одежды, и ты это знаешь.

— Но твоя способность к концентрации выше всяких похвал, как ни удивительно. Я помню, как в школьные годы тебе не удавалось сосредоточиться даже для того, чтобы сварить элементарное зелье. Посмотрим, что произойдет, если тебя отвлечь, — с этими словами Снейп сделал еще шаг, подойдя к ней вплотную.

Позабытая щекотка внизу живота вернулась, став еще заметнее, чем раньше. Тонкс так старалась удержать новый облик, что у нее не оставалось времени на анализ чувств, которые будил в ней этот мужчина. Но сейчас, когда Снейп почти касался ее вытянувшегося тела с соблазнительными изгибами, жар под кожей сделался сильнее и требовательнее.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не отвлекаю? — мягко прошептал Снейп, почти касаясь губами ее уха, и корни белых волос предательски покраснели. 

Тонкс отступила на шаг и уперлась ягодицами в край стола. Длинные пальцы ловко проникли под фиолетовую мантию, нашли молнию на джинсовых шортах. Тонкая ткань несколько усложняла процесс, но вскоре и пуговица, и молния поддались умелым рукам. Тонкс быстро перевернули, теперь она лежала на столе животом.Случайно задев рукой, Тонкс опрокинула открытую бутылочку с чернилами, и эссе третьекурсников оказались безнадежно испорчены. Ее перепачканные ладони оставляли на столешнице темные отпечатки, пока Снейп не торопясь задирал на ней мантию, чтобы добраться до шорт. Уже расстегнутые шорты быстро оказались на полу, за ними тут же последовали трусы. Душный, нагретый воздух комнаты не принес желанного облегчения, хотя намокшая ткань уже не натирала между ног при каждом движении. Наоборот, нетерпение только возросло.

Снейп отступил на несколько шагов, оставив ее лежать на столе, снял мантию и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Вернувшись, он провел пальцем между ягодиц Тонкс, погладил, едва касаясь, влажную плоть. Тонкс прикусила губу, когда палец скользнул внутрь.

— Сосредоточься! — скомандовал Снейп, заметив, как в платиновой белизне ее волос снова пробиваются красные полоски.

Наморщив нос, Тонкс вцепилась в край стола и изо всех сил сконцентрировалась на своей новой внешности, когда тонкий палец внутри нее сменился толстым твердым членом. Она никогда раньше не занималась сексом, пытаясь сохранить измененный облик, так что и представить себе не могла, насколько это сложно. Особенно если тебя трахает бывший учитель зельеварения на своем рабочем столе.

~*~

— Твоя способность к концентрации оставляет желать лучшего, — заметил Снейп, застегивая штаны. Он обошел стол и опустился на стул, как будто ничего не произошло.

— С чего бы это? — парировала Тонкс, натягивая шорты. — Ты когда-нибудь пытался выглядеть не самим собой, когда тебя имеют сзади?

Она посмотрела на свое отражение в стеклянной дверце высокого шкафа и не смогла удержаться от смеха — у женщины, похожей одновременно и на нее, и на ту высокомерную блондинку, в платиновых волосах алели ярко-красные пряди, так что голова напоминала рождественскую карамельку. Встряхнувшись, Тонкс вернулась к собственному привычному облику.

— Нет, потому что я не метаморф, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Но если мне удастся довести новое зелье до конца, я наверняка сумею доказать: даже в момент высочайшего возбуждения дисциплинированный ум может сохранять контроль. Но для этого понадобятся еще эксперименты. Можешь идти, встретимся завтра в это же время.

По дороге домой Тонкс немного поиграла с мыслью о том, как Снейп пытается сохранить блондинистую внешность, пока кто-то, например, Филч, обхаживает его сзади. Она захихикала и принялась думать о следующем свидании, которое наверняка окажется очень забавным.


End file.
